Ice Cream
by Christopher Spielberg
Summary: This fanfic is a Descendants version based on the Just Kidding Films skit.


One day in Auradon Prep, Mal was getting her small container of ice cream out of the fridge in her and Evie's dorm room. Unfortunately, as she was about to scoop some ice cream to a bowl, something with the ice cream was wrong.

"What the?! Someone ate HALF my ice cream!", Mal noticed with shock and anger.

Evie, Mal's friend and roommate, and Jane, who just visits Mal and Evie come over.

"What happened?", asks Jane.

Mal asks, "No need to be mean, but one of you ate my ice cream!"

"What? How do you know I ate it?", Evie also asks.

Mal corrects, "I never said you ate it, I said one of you ate it!"

"You need to calm down! I'm sure there's an explanation for all this!", Jane sorted out.

Mal continued, "I'm not calm, this is the third time that's happened!"

"I can't believe you're flipping out over ice cream! I'll buy you another ice cream!", Jane said to Mal.

She says, "I don't care about the ice cream, I care about the principle!"

"Mal, forget the principle! I want an **apology**!", Evie argued.

"For what?"

" _"For what?"_ For accusing me!"

"Evie, I like your apology, but one of you better confess...or we aren't friends anymore."

Evie and Jane were shocked. Evie says, "What? We're not friends anymore?"

Jane also screamed in sadness, yelling, "I DON'T LIKE IT! I DON'T BELIEVE THIS IS HAPPENING! WE'RE GONNA END OUR FRIENDSHIP OVER **ICE CREAM**?!"

"One of you better tell me what I'm gonna hear...", Mal says, pulling out her phone. "...or I'm calling the cops."

Jane yelled, "You gotta be **KIDDING** ME!"

"No! One of you is a burglar!"

"Put the phone DOWN!"

Evie argued again, "Fine! Call the cops, then! Because I ain't gonna say stuff!"

"I'm callin'!", Mal yelled, dialing 911.

The 911 caller picks up, saying,

 **911, Emergency?**

"This is an emergency! One of my friends is a burglar!", Mal said.

 **What did they steal?**

"My ice cream!"

 **...Ice Cream?**

"Yes...?"

The 911 caller hangs up.

Mal then places her phone down on her table. She then sees a knife on the table, and she then grabs and threatens her friends. "Oh, we're gonna do this thing now!"

Scared, Evie grabs another knife on her table and threatens Mal. "Don't you dare do this!"

Jane also was scared by this, and tried to calm, "Put the knives down, It's just ice cream!"

A friend of Jane's, Audrey, comes in and sees the ruckus.

"What? What are you guys doing?", Audrey asks, confused.

Suddenly, Mal holds Audrey hostage and threatens her with the knife, "Who ate my ice cream?!"

"Oh my, you're CRAZY!", screamed Audrey with fear, not understanding what's happening.

Mal yelled, "I CAN'T TRUST ANYBODY!"

"What in Auradon are you doing, that's my friend!", Jane said to Mal.

"I can't trust anything you say, Jane!"

" **WHAT?!** "

"Well, you better stop what you're doing, Mal! This is getting way out of control!", Evie said.

Audrey then screamed while still in hostage, "WHAT IN AURADON IS WRONG?!"

"Everyone! CALM DOWN!", Jane tried to calm the situation.

Mal then yelled, "Does anybody who ate my cookies and cream ICE CREAM?!"

A moment of silence ensues. Jane then looks calm as Mal and Evie calm down.

"Cookies and cream?", asks Jane, calm while Mal was looking at her. " **COOKIES AND CREAM?!** I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU JUST SAID COOKIES AND CREAM!", she yelled, continuing for a few seconds, before snapping Mal out of it, " **Where in Auradon is your eyeballs?! It says VANILLA!** "

Mal then calms down at last, letting Audrey go and Mal and Evie dropping the knives. Mal then giggled with embarrassment when she finds out that the ice cream was vanilla the whole time. She realizes that she didn't get the cookies and cream at the time she was getting her ice cream.

"My bad. I'm sorry. Sorry for everything.", Mal apologized to her friends, while Evie, Jane and Audrey were mad and disappointed., who she then apologized to them later.

She then goes to the fridge and finds her cookies and cream ice cream, which was actually there the whole time. She enjoyed eating it.


End file.
